cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kern
|largest_city = Bakersdale |official_languages = , |regional_languages = |demonym = |government_type = |ruler = Alejandro Vaslov |rulertitle = Premier |govthead = |govttitle = |govtoff = |offtitle = |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = June 10, 2010 |formation_event = Independence from the United States of JBR |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_animal = California kit fox |area = 34,873 sq mi |population = about 7,387,000 |ethnicity = 60% Euro-Mexican, 7% African, 8% Asian, 3% Amerindian, 22% mixed |allies = USofJBR; Mostly Harmless Alliance |currency = ($) JBD |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = 97.3% |cctld = .ke |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = dd-mm-yy |time_zone = ( ) |footnotes = |portal = }} The Unified Free Peaceful Neutral Survivors (called Kern or UFPNS) is an of the United States of JBR and formerly a of the Californian Union. The nation-state of Kern emerged from the former of and now includes portions of neighboring counties. The capital and largest city gives its name to the former JBRican territory of Bakersfield. Kern is an autonomous state which chose free association with the United States of JBR. Prior to recent political changes in the US of JBR, President Justin Vuong was the titular (serving as President of Kern). The Premier of Kern, Alejandro Vaslov, is the current and serves as the sole executive authority within Kern's borders. Diplomatic relations were previously conducted by the US of JBR on Kern's behalf. Contacts with the 'Mostly Harmless Alliance' reflected Kern's history of independence, since the JBRican government itself was affiliated with the New Pacific Order. Kern's government differs from that of the United States of JBR, as it is not promcapablic. Instead, Kern is a governed by Vaslov and the Council of Twelve, along with elected Citizens' Courts. A recent series of conflicts with non-allied nations has confirmed the association of the UPFNS with the Mostly Harmless Alliance, although Kern suffered significant losses and is now rebuilding. Some citizens believe that Vaslov's decisions were wrong. Geography Kern's territory extends east beyond the southern Sierra Nevada and Tehachapi ranges deep into the Mojave Desert, and includes parts of Antelope Valley. To the west, Kern extends across the floor of the San Joaquin Valley to the and beyond, to the former San Luis Obispo county and coastal areas, including Diablo Canyon. To the south, Kern reaches over the Tehachapis into northern regions of the former Los Angeles and Ventura counties, at the borders of the JBRican states of Angeles, Lancaster, Barbaran, and Malibustan. Extending north into the southern San Joaquin Valley, it also includes portions of the former Tulare, Kings, and Inyo counties, where the former lands of the Central Kingdom bordered the US of JBR. Criminal Law The basic laws for any who dwell in Kern are plain and simple: No murder. No coercion of others by force (including assault, rape, kidnapping). No theft of property by stealth (burglary), deceit (fraud), or coercion (robbery). No sexual activity involving minors. No use of synthetic or refined psychoactive drugs. No laxity or stupidity in the care of infants and/or rearing of young children. These laws are strictly enforced by the Citizens' militias. Treason or militancy against the Unified Free Peaceful Neutral Survivors (UFPNS) of Kern is also forbidden. The penalties for breaking these laws are determined and imposed by the Citizens' Courts of Kern. These penalties may include confiscation of money or property, removal of children to charity care, public media ridicule, bond-service until restitution is paid, exile from Kern, or swift public execution by guillotine. Much of Kern's criminal law system derives from the Hebrew Torah. Torture, amputation of limbs, or years of "corrective" incarceration are NOT accepted penalties. Kern has no prisons, although jails and labor camps are maintained for temporary incarceration or bond-servitude. Regulation of marriage and family relationships is delegated to the various religious and social organizations within Kern. Religious or affinity groups may impose any penalties or punishments upon their own members which do not conflict with the basic Laws cited above. Conflicts between groups (and their members) are arbitrated by the Citizens' Courts, whose members are elected from organized groups of entrepreneurs, religious leaders, scientists, disabled people, and skilled laborers. Economy Kern maintains a rich agricultural base, enhanced by mechanized irrigation. Notable crops include carrots, grapes, pistachios, lettuce, almonds, alfalfa, and even cotton in years past. Much of the area's produce is exported to other regions in lucrative trade. Unfortunately, a significant portion of Kern's water is supplied by a system of inland canals extending from the Sacramento delta into the southern San Joaquin Valley. Numerous dairy farms and cattle ranches provide meat and milk products for Kern and its many trade partners. Sheep ranches are also profitable. Kern has been a major producer of crude oil for over 100 years, beginning with petroleum deposits found in the area of and other oilfields which were drilled and developed in later decades. Recently Kern has innovated the use of wind power in the Tehachapi range, as well as geothermal power and "fracking" technology. In the late 19th to early 20th centuries Kern was also noted for its mineral wealth, including gold and borax deposits. The largest open pit (borax) mine in North America is near the town of Boron in eastern Kern. Kern's territory includes the nuclear power plant, which it has maintained and upgraded. Recently, unobtainium ore deposits were reported near Sharktooth Hill northeast of the capital, , but such reports are considered spurious. Despite the turmoil and destruction of the Dissolution of the USA during the early 2000's, Kern's railways and roadways have continued to function as the primary inland trade routes between the northern and southern parts of the former Californian Union (although, as noted, Kern's agricultural water is chiefly supplied from the north). A so-called "High Speed Rail" system has been touted as an investment for Kern's future, although many citizens question its long-term costs and viability as a passenger transportation link between the fragmented regions of the former State of California. Kern's economic infrastructure is entirely owned by private companies which are in turn wholly owned by Kern's citizens. All basic enterprises are operated by local private businesses, including energy production and supply, food production and supply, water supply, and transportation of goods and people. Outside investors in Kern's companies are allowed by a 51% vote of Citizen-shareholders. Companies compete in a traditional "free market" according to the tenets of anarcho-capitalism. Education, communication media, internet access, law enforcement, and judicial courts (see above) are also provided by Citizen-owned enterprises. The only taxation in Kern is a 5% sales assessment on all transactions of goods and services within Kern itself. These funds support the Citizens' Courts, the Council of Twelve, the border militia, diplomatic functions with other nations, and Citizen Shield, an organization which regulates testing of people for Citizenship (both native-born and immigrants). Persons who decline this minimal tax are required to leave the nation of Kern within one year. Other taxes or fees may be assessed by companies involved in providing infrastructure (electricity, gas, water, communications, roadways and railways, etc.) as well as by law enforcement, judicial, and educational enterprises. Fees or tithes may also be required by affinity groups or religious organizations. Any citizens who object to local fees or tithes are free to leave their respective groups and/or depart from the nation of Kern. Because Kern maintains a firmly neutral political stance, it has been the site of significant diplomatic and trade missions between the United States of JBR to the south and east, the former Duchies of the Central Kingdom in northern California, and other nations. Kern has lucrative trade contracts for its agricultural produce, meat and milk products, mineral ores, oil resources, and energy exports (including geothermal, nuclear, fracking, and wind). Meetings are often held at . Military All adult citizens of Kern are considered to be part of the Citizens' Militia, which is the self-defense force of the nation. Adult able-bodied citizens are required to spend three years of 'Activation Service', typically when they attain adulthood at age 17, or when they immigrate to Kern. Activation Service consists of six months of physical exercise combined with education in basic literacy and numeracy, as well as military training. This is followed by three years of duty with either the border militia (known as 'Citizen Shield') or an internal law enforcement company. Citizens who hold strict pacifist beliefs may serve an equal amount of time in a health care or environmental company. Citizens who choose to remain in these public services as a career are accepted as candidates for the Council of Twelve after a period of seven years. Thereupon they may be nominated to the Council by written acclamation (i.e. petition) of 10% of all Citizens at any time, at which point a general election is called. The Council member (prospective or incumbent) who gains the most votes is elected; the member with the fewest votes is removed from the Council. Certain historic military facilities are located in the "high desert" of eastern Kern, including , , and the . These R&D and military assets are under the direct authority of the United States of JBR, whose nascent Space Infantry is based at Mojave Spaceport. Because of its isolationist/neutral foreign policy, Kern has allowed JBR's military presence. However, Kern does not participate directly in military enterprises (similar to the Russian Federation's control of space travel at in ). Science & Technology Kern currently has two nuclear-fission power plants in operation, one located in a remote area near Randsburg, and the other at Diablo Canyon. Associated companies are also researching nuclear fusion technology, and at least two projects are under construction in both locations, with a view to supplying all of Kern's energy needs by clean fusion reactors, and selling surplus electricity to neighboring nations. Some private companies in Kern are also developing orbit-capable vehicles at Mojave Spaceport for future commercial endeavors, including space tourism to the Moon as well as exploratory missions to Mars. Future plans include exploration and development as far as the asteroid belt, the Jovian moons, and possibly Titan. A viable small-scale fusion engine will obviously accelerate these goals. Other speculative projects are currently 'under wraps' (such as enhanced photonic propulsion, space-twisting, and the use of wormholes). Additionally, some private laboratories in Kern have researched ontological multiverse-shifting, cosmic remote viewing, and concepts for achieving not only superluminal travel, but also time travel. Such research is as yet hypothetical and secret, but some results have been divulged: One experiment physically retrieved a silver-alloy coin inscribed "Napoleon III/Amerique" showing an obscure profile; on the obverse side, it showed a mint date of 1841 in a city called "Port au Prince" -- radio-dating of the coin (with carbon residue) confirmed its origin as circa 1850-1875. A separate experiment brought into remote-view a newspaper page from San Francisco, dated October 31, 1976. This is a description from one of the viewers: "From this newspaper page, I saw a different history of the USA after 1962, in which John Kennedy was not assassinated. The USA abandoned South Vietnam and it became part of a southeast Asian bloc of nations allied with Red China. There was a war in the Philippines between the US-allied government in the north (Luzon) and China-allied insurgent (Muslim?) radicals in Mindanao. The US vigorously defended the democratic government of the Philippines and defeated the insurgents within two years using its overwhelming military assets, although both sides suffered significant losses. Then there was a conflict between the USSR and China in 1975 involving the use of tactical nukes... the outcome is unclear but apparently the USA stayed out of it. That was all I could see." "On a subsequent viewing of another newspaper page, I saw that after Kennedy's second term, Richard Nixon was elected in 1968 as a reaction to Kennedy's Philippine War, which had caused thousands of American deaths. Nixon pursued a conservative economic policy, along with efforts toward diplomatic relations with the USSR and China. Simultaneously, he gradually re-built the military of the USA, and the national economy grew during this time. The growth of Islamic terrorism/fundamentalism in Iran was not noticed. Nixon was re-elected in 1972, and served two full terms as President until 1976." According to the remote viewer, the other the pages of this newspaper were unclear, but the Presidential election of 1976 was the primary subject. _ _ _ _ Scientists at this laboratory have said nothing more, except to question why they were able to retrieve an actual physical object from nearly 200 years ago, but were only able to glimpse visual images from a newspaper less than 40 years ago. The empirical data (so far) seems to confirm the "Multiverse" interpretation of the cosmos, as it includes both Quantum Theory and General Relativity. History The people of Kern fought a series of bloody skirmishes around the time of the Dissolution to defend their borders, farm and ranch lands, and other resources. There was also violent conflict within the region itself, as various factions fought for dominance. The former 'Kern County' dissolved into chaos, not unlike the former USA itself. Out of the confusion there arose a charismatic leader and orator named Alejandro, who grew up in the small town of Edison. He appears to have been largely self-educated. In his early speeches he described himself variously as a reincarnation of the legendary Indian/Buddhist emperor or the Filipino polymath . His early (some said monomaniacal) pronouncements were ascribed to youthful enthusiasm. However, his ideology gradually gained followers over the next few years as he traveled throughout the regions of Kern, espousing a rational philosophy of free-market capitalism, isolationism/neutrality, religious freedom, and strong self-defense. Eventually he was widely acclaimed and accepted as the leader of the UFPNS. Later he was said to believe in various ideologies and religions, including Soka-Gakkai Buddhism, the objectivist philosophy of , and the teachings of Jesus Christ -- despite the fact that these contradict each other in significant ways. Alejandro Vaslov has continued to lead his nation-state during recent wars against certain attackers. He remains as the chief politician and much-beloved Leader of Kern. Religion There is complete freedom of religion in Kern with the exception of any which teach or condone non-judicial (i.e. criminal) violence, enslavement of other people, or ritual sacrifice of humans or animals. Adherents of certain historical faiths with questionably violent world scriptures (e.g. Islam, early Christianity, earlier Judaism) have been "grandfathered in" as long as their followers remain non-coercive and non-violent within the nation of Kern itself. However, adherents of any religion who violate Kern's basic laws (see 'Criminal Law' above) are subject to the described penalties. Marriage and divorce are not regulated in Kern except by religious and social affinity groups. People are free to determine the rules of marriage and sex, although casual sexual relationships are frowned upon, as they may promote disease and unexpected pregnancies. Cohabitation contracts are accepted within wide guidelines of gender, plurality, and duration. Age is a strict exception, since sexual activity involving persons under the age of 17 (or developmentally impaired persons) is strictly prohibited and punishable by the Citizens. Incest is also prohibited. Some citizens have adopted the idealism of "plural marriage" within the Water-Brothers (Heinleinist) affinity group. Because of Kern's total religious freedom, many people have immigrated here in recent times. Temples, mosques, churches, and other religious buildings have been constructed by their respective groups. Small religious meetings are held in the homes of many citizens, or in spaces rented from businesses. Many faith-based charities have flourished. Atheists, Wiccans, secular humanists, Native Americans, Spaghetti-Monstrists, Odinists, and Discordians have all formed affinity groups within Kern's territory. Culture Kern's culture reflects its recent history as part of California. Traditional US-American and Mexican foods predominate in its cuisine, along with strong Asian and other influences. One might find a Korean taco, a Mexican pizza, or a Chinese piroshki, all sold by the same mobile street vendor. Most sports and entertainment trends have followed the dominant pre-Dissolution memes, although Kern maintains a tradition of "country western" music, and the largest city (Bakersfield) was once known as "Nashville West". Fermented fruit and grain products along with other psychoactive drugs in their natural (i.e. plant) form are legal. Marijuana is grown and exported to surrounding nations, along with fibrous hemp products. However, the production and/or personal use of refined or synthetic drugs is outlawed except for approved medical uses. Kern has a strong commitment to literacy and reading. Public libraries are one of the few "non-essential" enterprises that are supported by the national 5% sales tax. Citizens may borrow books, CDs, DVDs, and other media at libraries. Also in those buildings, a wide variety of free classes are offered by individuals, various educational and religious organizations, and commercial corporations. Citizens may purchase books or other media from the public libraries. Several unusual customs have developed in Kern. These include inviting vacationing tourists to swim and drown in the Kern River during the summer, hosting humane guinea pig and snail races, igniting tiny spinning swastika fireworks near border checkpoints, watching movies on plasma TVs while floating in swimming pools, holding "demolition derbies" using remote-controlled weaponized monster trucks, and of course the annual "Herding of the Cats" tournament in Pumpkin Center (which is always a lot of fun). Renaissance faires, karaoke bars, and jazz concerts are also popular. Politics Kern had collapsed into near-anarchy after the Dissolution of the old USA. During this time of confusion a writer and political philosopher named Alejandro Rizal Jackson appeared on the scene. Of mixed Russian/Filipino and Hispanic/Punjabi/Scottish ancestry, he adopted the surname "Vaslov". He gained wide readership and popular support, and he eventually organized Kern into a viable political entity. He was acclaimed Premier of Kern upon its acceptance as a free associate state of the United States of JBR. Under his leadership, Kern pursued a policy of libertarian/capitalist economics, minimal government, freedom of thought and religion, free media expression, and free public association, along with a stance of isolationism toward surrounding nations and the outside world -- while still maintaining a well-armed voluntary citizens' militia for defense of the people, their property, their lands, and their way of life against any and all exterior threats. For further details, please see the sections on Economy, Military, and History above. Education Education of children is provided at home by parents or guardians, or by privately-operated schools at the expense of the parent(s). Full citizenship in Kern is granted to native-born children (minimum age of 16) and prospective immigrants upon completion of a basic test of intelligence, survival skills, and general knowledge, including literacy (both reading and writing) and numeracy (arithmetic and algebra). The so-called "Citizenship Exam" is provided once per year by Citizen Shield, a tax-funded regulatory agency. Able-bodied and able-minded citizens (aged at least 16) with no recorded violations of basic criminal laws are required to own a personal firearm following their mandatory 3-year training and service in the citizens' militia. Pacifist citizens are provided training in non-lethal self-defense skills. Prospective foreign immigrants are required to undergo a one-year probationary period, background check, and drug testing, followed by the aforementioned Citizenship Exam. Current Events There has been discussion in the Premier's Council of Twelve as to the dominance of Kern's self-governance as a "under the thumb" of Premier Vaslov. The whole idea of politics is distasteful to the Council and all the people, as most of them are extremely libertarian to the point of near-anarchism. However, after associating with the US of JBR, the new concept of a promcapablic form of government has stirred some debate among Kern's citizens and their Council members. They question Vaslov's ongoing dominance as the "first and only" Premier of Kern. An open is being discussed as a step toward removing him from power, and electing a new Premier from the Council of Twelve. At the founding of the UPFNS, the Premier's Council of Twelve was personally chosen by Vaslov from his most loyal, intelligent, and economically successful supporters. It should be noted that Council members are now elected by the Citizens in a popular vote (see above). The Council exercises veto power over Vaslov's acts and decisions, but only by unanimous secret vote. Category:Political divisions of the Californian Union Category:Political divisions of the United States of JBR Category:Political divisions of the Californian Union Category:Political divisions of the United States of JBR